


Late Night Research

by cordeliadelayne



Series: House100 [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written for house100's “library” challenge in 2006.





	Late Night Research

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for house100's “library” challenge in 2006.

The hospital was quiet at night, especially here in House’s office, surrounded by his books and nothing else. Chase had drawn the short straw and now only copious amounts of caffeine were keeping his eyes from sliding shut as he researched all the various ways lupus could be involved in their latest case.

The creak of the door barely registered until two firm hands began to massage weary shoulders.

“I thought you could do with some company,” Wilson whispered into his ear.

“I really should get this finished.”

“Later. I’ve got something even harder for you to research.”

“What? Oh…that.”  



End file.
